


When You're Gone

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, Lies, broke, soppy feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the hole in your heart?<br/>Who did you actually love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

"Stop it Loki! We're not even married yet. You can't control me like this!" You yelled. You were mad at him. He always there to stop you doing what you want to do.

No Y/N,no don't do that,don't go there Y/N,don't meet him again Y/N!  

You sick of it! The way he shape your life,the way he talk to you. Like you already being his wife! You have your own life! You don't need anyone to tell you this and that!

"Stop Y/N. I'm just do the best for you. Can you understand that?!" He gripped your hands tightly. You glared at him and snatched your hands away.

"I need the time of my own Loki! Not just be by your side!"

"But you always go meet that vermin Y/N! Who do you truly love Y/N? Me or him?! He's not a good man Y/N!" Loki plead. His eyes bored into yours. Hurt and hope shone through his emerald orbs. You want to forgive him but the fire in you are just to big to be put off with just a line of love words. 

"What? Yes! I think I love him Loki! Thank you for realising me!"

Loko slowly back away off you. Tears shone in his eyes. Lips trembling. He shook his head in denial,sobs escape him.

"You,out of all people you are the last one I expect to betray me Y/N. What..what about all the things we did together? Is that all just a beautiful lie?!"

You can't feel anything. Rage blind you.

"Yes! At least he is better thab you! Not a criminal! And he knew what I want. He give me spaces and love Loki! He understand me! "

"Is that what you want Y/N? Me out of your life. You get it." Loki turned away and leave you alone in the dark.

~~~~~~××××××××~~~~~~

You were walking through the market to buy some groceries. You felt so free. It's been a year you live without Loki.  But there is a hole in your heart that you can't feel it. And you don't know what it is. 

When you turned to go to one of your favourite shop,you saw him. Your new boyfriend.

Kissing with another girl.

"Ah...darling. You are truly beautiful." He moaned.

"But what of Y/N? When will you dump that useless prick? "

"When she gave me all her wealth. Luckily he was a fool. Too easy to be manipulated."

You felt betrayed. Hurt. Pain. Now you knew what Loki felt when you broke with him. Your bags all fall down as your hands flew to your mouth. 

Tears sprung to your eyes. And you ran. Ran and ran and ran. 

You can't believe it. Loki was right! Now you feel like a fool! An absolute fool. How can you fall to a man like that?! Till you bear to leave the man that love you with all his heart.

Suddenly all your memories you had with Loki flashed in your mind. The way he laughed. The way he make you laughed. The way he did pranks on other. How he kissed you. How he confess his love to you. When he twirled you around. Now you knew what is the hole in your heart.  It's Loki. Your love.

The piece of your heart are missing you. And you can't recall his face. It's all blured. Like a broken memories. 

You ran ontop of the hill. The place you and always spent time together. You know who is your true love. It's Loki. And it will always be Loki. He already captured you heart and bring it away with him.

"Loki!!!" your voice echoed down the hill. You want to let go all the pain that you feel. You want to ripped off your chest and begged him to come back. You want him to make you feel secure.

Don't you know how I need you right now?!

"I need you..." tears streaming down your eyes. But it's no matter now. It's all too late. Too late. Your tears can't bring him back to you. You were a fool.

"I missed you.. I love you..." you curled up and cry.  

 

"Do you?"

Your head snapped up. And you can't believe it. You can't believe your eyes. There he was. Standing in front of you.  

"Do you really?" Oh,how you missed that voice. The voice that lulling you to sleep. The voice that always wake you up in the morning. The voice that always make you happy.

"Loki...is that you?"

"Who else could it be?" In a blink of an eye ,you pounced onto him.

"Forgive me Loki! Forgive me!"  
You cried into his chest. Gripping his tunic tightly. You can feel that Loki was afraid to touch you. Afraid to be hurt again.

"I'm a fool,I'm a fool , I'm a fool. I missed you Loki. Now I know what is the hole in my heart. It was you! How fool can I be to leave you?!"  Loki slowly,hesitatedly stroke your hair and bring you closer to him.

"Hush...I'm here darling. I'm here." He kissed your head.

"I'm sorry!" You continued wailing. Afraid that all of this is just a dream. And when you wake up,he was gone. 

"It's not a dream Y/N. I'm here for you. I always by your side."

A beat.

"Is that mean you stalking me?"  
You whispered softly. You can feel how his chest rumbling as he laugh.

"Stalking is kind of a strong word love..."

"Now...you want to prank that pig?" Mischeif shone in his eyes.

"Me!"


End file.
